The Ultimate Ninja
by Demonreaper7490
Summary: After the beating on Naruto's fifth birthday kami, shinigami, and tozi had enough of the way Naruto was treated so they brought back Naruto's parents to raise him, and cause havoc among the elemental nations. Narutoxharem. God-like Naruto, and family. Bashing. lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys reaper here. Sorry I have been away for so long, but I have been extremely busy, and also having writer's block on my first story. In the mean time while I think of what to do next in Storm Rangers Of Konoha I have this new story on my mind. I hope you enjoy this one)

(Authors Note, setting)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu, Summon, Deity Talking"**

'**Bijuu, Summon, Deity Thinking'**

Flashbacks

Chapter 1: A family reunited

(October tenth Five years after the kyuubi attack)

In the village of Konohagakure no sato we see people setting up for the kyuubi festival the day which the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki gave up their lives in order to stop the kyuubi from destroying the village by sealing it into their new born son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Minato wanted his son to be seen as a hero, but that is not what happened.

Instead of Naruto being seen as the hero he was suppose to be seen as he was isolated, beaten, poisoned, stabbed, starved among other things until age four. He was kicked out of the orphanage at age four because the matron decided to be rid of the "demon" as she called him. Of course Naruto was left in the dark about why he was hated, but he had people who cared for him.

The first people to help him where an Inu, and Neko masked ANBU that found him in the street one night looking for food when he was four. Naruto was of course afraid at first saying not to hurt him like the others which made them both frown behind their masks. They were able to get Naruto to calm down a bit, and took him to see the sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. When they arrived at the tower, and were in front of the hokage he asked why did they bring Naruto here because he was suppose to be at the orphanage.

They explained to him that they found him in the street looking for food. The killing intent he let out was felt throughout the entire tower. He was about to ask Naruto why was he not in the orphanage when he noticed Naruto was shaking hiding behind the Neko masked ANBU. He reigned in his killing intent, and put on a kind face for Naruto. He apologized to Naruto for scaring him which shocked the young boy since no one was ever sorry, or kind to him.

He asked Naruto why was he in the streets, and not in his room in the orphanage. Naruto was afraid to tell him at first, but he saw in the eyes of the hokage that he was really concerned along with the two people who found him, so he told them that the matron kicked him out, because she didn't want the "demon" tainting the other children. That made the three bloods' boil in rage. He told Naruto he could stay at the Sarutobi compound, until he was old enough to move out one day. That made Naruto cry tears' of joy, and hug the hokage.

Since that day Naruto has been living at the compound with the Sarutobi family, and also got visits from his Inu ni-san, and Neko nee-chan has he called them now. He also calls the Hokage Hokage jii-jii which makes the wise man laugh.

He also made friends with Teuchi Ichiraku owner of a small ramen stand in the village, along with his eight year old daughter named Ayame Ichiraku. He meet them when his hokage jii-jii took him their one day for lunch. He was of course weary being around people he didn't know, but after a few visits he warmed up to them, and of course we can't forget the food of the gods a.k.a. ramen as he calls it. He goes twice every three weeks since the hokage told him if he eats too much of it he will be short. That made Naruto pout, but he still loves going to see teuchi oji-san, and Ayame nee-chan.

He also met a jonin by the name of Asuma Sarutobi the son of the sandaime hokage after he came back from serving his time as a guardian of the fire temple, since he has been living at the compound for a year now. The man quickly warmed up to him, and started treating Naruto like a nephew. Naruto always told Asuma that he was so cool for being a ninja, and will be stronger than him one day which made him ruffle Narutos' hair, and say "Maybe one day we will battle to see who is the strongest" which Naruto smiled at.

Right now Naruto is walking around the village looking at everyone setting things up for the festival, since the hokage was busy, and his Inu ni-san, Asuma oji-san, and Neko nee-chan were on missions or atleast that's what he was told by the hokage, and trying to ignore the glares, and whispers about since the beatings, and other things stopped a year ago, since he lived at the Sarutobi compound. That never stopped the villagers from still isolating him, and kicking him out of stores when he was alone. He wished that they would stop treating him like this, but no matter what he does' they still treat him like he isn't human.

(Later that night)

The villagers were celebrating with fireworks, and food stalls as usual during this time of year along with those that mourn on this day. Naruto was walking to the Sarutobi compound now since he knew that they were waiting for him to start a small party for him today since it's his birthday. On the way there he was hit in the back of the head, and knocked out.

(Konoha warehouse district)

Naruto awoke when he felt summon kick him awake. He opened his eyes, and noticed he was surrounded by villagers holding weapons. He looked wide-eyed in terror. He was trying to move, and break free, but realized he couldn't move. He looked to his left, and right, and saw that he was tied to a stake.

"W-w-why?" Naruto asked in fear for his life.

A villager came up, and told him "Why are we doing this? Is that what you want to know? Said the villager to which Naruto nodded, "It's simple really. You are a demon that attacked us five years ago, and killed our loved ones so now we will kill you" and with that the beating began.

(Sarutobi compound)

At the compound a few people were waiting for the birthday boy to show up for his party. The hokage, and his family were there along with Inu, and Neko. They been waiting for him for about an hour already, but he hasn't shown up. They were getting worried. So they left to go look for him hoping nothing bad happened to him, but if only they knew what was happening.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto was currently bleeding, and crying muttering to himself about why was this happening, and that he didn't hurt anyone. The last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was why was kami so cruel to him.

(Kami's realm)

In the realm where the gods, and goddesses lived three beautiful women were looking on the scene in unbridled fury. The first one was the goddess of life, and order known as kami or known to everyone in the realm as belldandy. Next to her was her sister the goddess of death, and chaos known as shinigami or known to everyone as Urd. The final one was the goddess of balance, and nature known as tozi or known as peorth. The three goddesses were currently shaking in fury looking at the adorable boy they have been smitten with for a few years now being beaten by idiotic humans.

**"That is it! I have been patient long enough with these people thinking they will be over their grief, but apparently I was wrong. Urd I want you to bring Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki here this instant!" yelled a furious Belldandy.**

Urd looked at her sister in shock since Belldandy was usually the calm, and gentle one, but it seems she finally cracked. She nodded, and disappeared in a flash of white light, and as soon as she disappeared she arrived with the two mentioned individuals. They both looked around wondering where they were until they noticed they were in front of the three goddesses, and bowed.

**"Rise you two. We have something very important to discuss" said Belldandy.**

They both rised as asked, and Kushina decided to speak.

"Lady kami why have we been summoned here? I thought I would be in heaven with Minato for eternity? asked Kushina. (Due to Minato having a pure heart his soul was not consumed by Urd)

**"That was to be the case, but I asked for you two here in order to go back to your world, and live to help a certain child"** said Belldandy in a calm manner, but you can still feel the anger in her voice.

"Who are we to help?" asked a curious Minato.

**"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, your son"** said Belldandy in a sad tone with a tear flowing down her cheek.

Both looked at kami with wide-eyes, and disbelief. They both thought Naruto was doing okay without them, since Minato wanted him to be seen as a hero.

"W-w-what?" said a shaken Kushina with her voice being above a whisper, but everyone heard her.

Belldandy said nothing, and instead showed them Naruto's life from once they died uptil now when she summoned them. Both looked on horrified, and angry that the village they died to protect harmed a child, but no not just any child THEIR child, and that only a few people followed their' wishes. They wondered where was Jiraiya. Why wasn't he taking care of Naruto. Both looked at each other, and then at the three goddesses, and as one bowed as low as they could.

"P-p-please our lady send us immediately to our son. We thought he would be safe with his godfather, but apparently we chose wrong, and only a few followed our wishes" said Kushina with tears flowing down her face.

"I-i-I thought my sensei would be there for him, but I was proven wrong. I also thought the village would honor my family's sacrifice, but I guess I put too much faith in them. Please our lady send us soon, so we may show that idiotic village just WHO'S son they are messing with" said Minatao with tears in his eyes, but also with a huge amount of anger at his former village.

**"Very well I will, but just so you know Minato you will not take the hokage position again, because both of you will be there for Naruto, and Naruto only"** said Belldandy.

" *Snort* Forgive me my lady, but I wasn't going to take the position again even if you begged me to, because quite frankly those people don't deserve me back after what I just found out" said a now furious Minato.

The goddess of life, and order just giggled at Minato's response, but put a serious expression. **"Listen well you two. When I send you to save Naruto you are allowed to tell those only Naruto trust that your're back, and why, and also tell Naruto that we goddesses are looking out for him, and wish to make him our mate"** which caused the three goddesses to blush. That made both parents stare with wide-eyes, and gaping like fishes out of water with disbelief that the three goddesses want to date their son.

Both just nodded their heads, and with that the three goddesses sent the parents of their beloved to help him.

(Konoha warehouse)

The villagers looked at their handy work with smiles on their faces, and were about to finish the "demon" when suddenly there was a flash of light. The light was powerful enough blind them, and when it died down the villagers came face to face with an angry yondaime hokage, and his wife.

"So, you people thought you could harm an innocent child, but oh no not just any child, but MY child. That has brought you an untold amount of pain death for that offense I hope your happy with yourselves" said a furious Minato while pulling out his hiraishin kunai.

The villagers paled in fear realizing that they just harmed the child of their beloved yondaime, but one stupider villager just had to say something.

"That thing is not your child it an abomination which is why you sealed the kyuubi into it so that we may finish what you started. It is best that it dies" said that one stupid villager which caused Minato to explode, and deliver their death's to kami, while Kushina started healing Naruto.

Afterwards both parents looked at their beloved son, and noticed his body, and malnourishment even though Kushina was able to heal most of his injuries. Just as they were about to leave the warehouse door busted open to reveal the Sarutobi family along with Neko, and Inu. Those who arrived looked around the warehouse, and noticed the bodies of dead villagers, and two figures over Naruto's body. The sandaime moved forward, and with authority demanded the two figures who they were, and what happened here.

The two figures turned around, and to the shock of everyone, but mostly Hiruzen, and Kakashi it was Naruto's parents the former yondaime hokage Minatao Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

"H-h-how are you alive?" asked a very shocked sandaime hokage.

"We will answer that once we get to your compound" said Minato with cold looking eyes.

Everyone just nodded, and left to the compound.

(Sarutobi compound)

Once everyone arrived Kushina told them to get the Ichiraku's, because this is about Naruto's family, and wanted everyone to be their when he awakens. Kakashi nodded, and went to get the Ichiraku's with a quich shunshin, and came back five minutes later. Now that everyone was there they waited for Naruto to awaken which didn't take long as they thought.

"H-huh? What's going on?" asked a confused Naruto. He looked around, and noticed that everyone he cares about is with him, and to his utter shock the yondaime hokage his hero, and a woman he has never seen before.

"Naruto" said a nervous Minato which caused Naruto to look at his hero in wonder. Minato, and Kushina both stepped up to him, and gave him a hug which caused him to stiffen at first, but slowly started to relax into the hug.

"Y-y-yondaime-sama, why are you, and this beautiful lady to hug someone like me. I'm no one special" said Naruto with his head down.

That caused a frown on both his parents faces, but Kushina had a small blush on her face, because her son called her beautiful.

"Naruto. We are hugging you, because we are sorry for the life we made you live, and because you are our son" said Kushina with tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked at them both with disbelief, shock, anger, and sadness. "I-i-if you're my parents, then where were you when I needed you? asked Naruto with a lot of emotions going through him. That made them both sad, but decided to tell Naruto everything in front of everyone he trusted. They told Naruto what happened on the night of his birth, why everyone hated, and they were able to come back.

That shocked everyone, but none more than Naruto. He took in everything they said, and was able to calm himself, and think rationally since only those close to him know how smart he is. Finally after ten minutes of silence Naruto did something that shocked everyone. He hugged his parents with tears in his eyes.

"I don't care what happened backed then, and now, because I have what I always wanted, and that's my family. I will try my best to make you both proud, but I won't take the villagers abuse anymore" said Naruto with determination, and anger at the villagers.

"That's fine, because no matter what we will protect you, and hurt anyone that will try to hurt our son" said Minato with the same determination, and anger as his son to which Kushina nodded. The Sarutobi's, Kakashi, Yugao, and Ichiraku's looked at the family with a smile knowing their ball of sunshine has his family back, but will also do the same to protect him just like his parents.

Naruto has his family back, and it looks like the villagers will be in trouble now. What does the future have in store for the reunited family, and what will the three goddesses do for their beloved. Find out next time on The Ultimate Ninja

(Phew finally typed the first chapter of my new story. This will be a god-like Naruto fic with his family also being powerful. There will be bashing of some characters, and also the pairing will be a harem of a few girls in the narutoverse anyway. Please read, review, favorite, follow, and other stuff. *Vanishes in a swirl of black flames*)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys reaper here with the next chapter of the ultimate ninja. I can't believe I got so many favorites, and follows with this story, and I appreciate every single one so thank you. Last chapter I forgot to do this, but I don't own Naruto or other things that will be shown in the story)

(Author's note, Setting)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu, Summon, and Deity talking"**

'**Bijuu, Summon, and Deity thinking'**

Flashbacks

Chapter 2: Training begins, and meeting the fox

It has been a few days since Minato, and Kushina returned, and things couldn't be any better for Naruto. He, and his family moved into the home that they were suppose to live together in from the beginning, but of course we all know things happened that night that didn't allow them to live together at first, but now it's a moot point. Ever since then Naruto has been getting to know his parents, and they are getting to know their son in return.

At first things were a bit hard considering Naruto wasn't used to having parents around, and no matter how many times he thinks about it he can't believe his hero was his father, and he has a beautiful, and powerful mother. Today is the day Naruto will start training with his parents, and he can't wait to learn cool things.

(Uzumaki-Namikaze training ground)

At the family's training ground we see Naruto in a white training gi shirt with black pants, and dark blue shinobi sandals. He is standing in front of his parents who are wearing a dark yellow, and dark red training gi shirt with the same matching pants, and shinobi sandals as their son.

"Now Naruto are you ready?, for a tough training session because even though you are our son we will not go easy on you. You know that your mother, and I have powerful enemies, and once your heritage is revealed they will come after you as well, but of course they will have to get through us to do it" said Minato to which Naruto nodded, and looked at his parents with determination in his eyes.

"I know the life of a ninja will be hard, but nothing in life is ever easy. We all know my life was hard, and it wasn't your fault, but I do have to thank you because of the life I lived it taught me that life is a shade of grey not black or white. There is good, and evil everywhere, but it also depends on a persons' perspective. As an example let's take Iwagakure. To them you are the most evil man in the world for killing their loved ones, but to Konohagakure you are the most beloved man for saving them from more war, and the nine tails attack. I make this vow to the two of you right now that no matter what I will fight to protect my precious people, and be evil as a demon to my enemies for hurting those who are precious to me" said Naruto with such fire, and passion in his voice that his parents thought they were looking at a man, and not their baby boy.

'Wow. That was so deep, and beautiful. I knew I could trust you in controlling the fox Naruto' thought a proud Minato.

'Oh Naru-chan you seem to have grown up so fast before my eyes, but I will still smother you with all of my love for eternity' thought Kushina while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Alright then Naruto let us begin. For this month we will begin physical exercises, and if you do well enough in a month or two we will begin molding chakra, handseals, and chakra exercises" said a serious Minato to which Naruto nodded.

"Good Naru-chan now start with fifteen laps around the field, then one hundred pushups, one hundred situps, fifty squats, twenty-five punches on each arm to the post, and finally twenty-five kicks on each leg on the post" said Kushina in slave driver mode which caused Naruto to have bulged eyes, and mouth agape, but didn't complain, and started on his physical fitness. Since this day he thought his mom was scary, but of course he never said it out loud.

(Two months later)

It has been two months since Naruto started his physical training, and to say it was hell was an understatement. Every two weeks that he got used to the scheduele his parents doubled the workload, but like the first time he started he didn't complain. He also had to deal with eating the right nutritions to make sure he grew properly which meant less time for ramen, but at the end of every month he is allowed to pig out on ramen with his parents to which he enjoyed because his parents are just as big fans of ramen as him which he guessed he got from them.

During the training though he met a toad his dad summoned to figure out why his godfather Jiraiya of the three sannin didn't take care of him. He is still mad about the fact that the toads didn't even know about him, but it doesn't matter to him anymore.

Flashback no jutsu

It has been a month since Naruto started the training, and he could honestly say he is in hell (Just wait until he starts shadow clone training. Mwahahahahaha) He's at the training field about to watch his dad do a summoning to find out why this Jiraiya person never took care of him.

"Ok Naruto now watch closely" said Minato in sensei mode going through handsigns, and shouted "Summoning Jutsu" while slamming his hands on the ground. To Naruto's amazement in a puff of smioke an old toad showed up (It's Fukusaku)

"Jiraiya-boy why have you summoned me?" said the toad with his eyes closed, but once he opens them he will be in the shock of his life.

"It wasn't Jiraiya who summoned you Fukusaku-sama. It was I" said a voice that the old toad thought he would never hear again.

The now named Fukusaku opened his eyes, and he almost had a heart attack because in front of him was his former summoner, and his wife, and a little boy version of Minato.

"M-m-m-Minato. I-i-it can't be." Said Fukusaku in complete shock.

"Oh believe me it is I, and I am not happy right now with the toad clan" said a furious Minato.

"How can you be here? What did we do that caused you to be angry?, and who is that boy that looks like you?" said Fukusaku in rapid succession, and a bit of sadness since Minato was the toads clan favorite summoner.

"I honestly don't feel like answering the first question so I won't, but as for the second, and third questions I'll answer. I AM ANGRY BECAUSE THE TOAD CLAN PREACHES ABOUT PROTECTING FAMILY, AND WHEN I TOLD YOU OF KUSHINA-CHAN'S PREGNANCY YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT OUR CHILD IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO US WHICH YOU DIDN'T DO BECAUSE THE LITTLE BOY NEXT TO ME IS THAT CHILD THAT YOUR CLAN HAS ABANDONED" said a calm, but angry Minato in the beginning, and yelled out the rest furiously.

Hearing that caused Fukusaku to look at his summoner in shock, and when he turned to look at Kushina he recoiled back in fear because Kushina had in her hand her sword Arashihime with her eyes glowing dangerously, and her hair split in nine like tails waving around dangerously ready to kill the toad if he doesn't give a good enough reason. He looked at the boy to see he was angry, but also curious as well. He sighed, and hoped that whatever he says will save him from Kushina's wrath.

"Minato we didn't abandon the young boy. We were happy, and couldn't wait to meet him until the nine tails struck. Gamabunta, and gamahiro told us that you used your own son to seal the beast into him. After that we don't know what happened. The next day after the attack we were going to go to konoha to find out what happened when Jiraiya told us you, and your family were killed in the attack, and since your name turned black in the summoning scroll we just stayed at mount myoboku mourning your loss" said Fukusaku sadly while remembering that sad day.

The family of three looked at the old toad in silence. They didn't like that answer at all. The toad clan didn't even ask for proof of their deaths, and just believed Jiraiya's words. Kushina was about to attack, but a shake from her pants leg made her look down to see the eyes of her Naru-chan. He shook his head, and walked forward to the old toad, and crouched down to the toad's eye level. Fukusaku looked at the child in curiosity, and wondering what he was doing.

"Hello Fukusaku-sama my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. AS you already know these two people behind me are my parents. I have been listening to you adults speak, and it seems that the reason the toad clan has not heard of me is because of your current summoner Jiraiya of the sannin. I don't know why he is doing this, but it seems it has to deal with me being alone until he decided to reveal himself to me, but thanks to divine intervention that is not happening. I am sorry to say, but due to what has happened in my life I will not become a summoner of the toads since they have never been there for me like they were supposed to do, and never once asked for proof of my families deaths, and just went along with Jiraiya's words. I know for a fact that my father would've wanted me to sign the toad contract if he was with me from the beginning of my life, and in a happy mood with your clan, but that is not the case right now. That is all I wanted to say" said a calm Naruto on the outside, but on the inside was thinking 'Curse the toad clan! I could've been protected for the first four years of my life, but because of Jiraiya-teme I didn't have that luxury!'

Fukusaku looked at young Naruto in disbelief at his words. He thought the boy would yell at him, and demand answers as to why he wasn't in his life, but instead just looked him in the eyes, and spoke clearly with control of his emotions, but was also saddened because if what he can feel about the boys chakra then the toad clan just lost a powerful summoner for the future.

Minato walked forward, and spoke in his "kage mode" as Kushina called it.

"I am sorry lord Fukusaku as of this moment I Minato Namikaze former yondaime hokage relinquish my services with the toad clan. I know that with my revival my name turned red once again, but seeing as I just relinquished my contract it will become black once again without anyone knowing I came back, and also since I did this only you will have knowledge that my family is alive since no one will believe you if you told them. Goodbye lord Fukusaku may we never meet again because as of now you are enemies of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family"

Now that that is all said and done Fukusaku left in a puff of smoke since the chakra he was feeding off of Minato when he was summoned has been severed. The family of three turned, and headed home for lunch since it was an exhausting morning.

Flashback kai

(One month later, Uzu-Nami compound)

It has now been three months since Naruto started physical training, and today is the day he will start chakra training.

(Kitchen)

Kushina is humming to a tune in her head while cooking breakfast for her family. It has been three months since she was brought back to life with Minato, and of course she was not happy with her sons' life in the beginning, but now she can be there for her son like she wanted to be even if he acts mature for a five year old.

'He still has his childish moments though' thought Kushina with a smile remembering the time Naruto ran around the house naked not wanting to take a bath. It took both her, and Minato to catch him, and they had to bribe him with ramen that time, but since then he enjoyed bath time with her or Minato.

"*yawn* good morning Kushi-chan. Something smells good" said a still asleep Minato.

Kushina turned around, and gave her husband a good morning kiss. That woke Minato up with a spring in his step.

"Of course it smells good Mina-kun I made it with all the love I have for you, and Naru-chan. Now go wake him up so we can have breakfast together" asked Kushina to which Minato nodded.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto's room is like a typical five year old's room filled with toys in his toychest, books on a small shelf for him to reach, a dresser with photos of him, and his family, and extended family on top of said dresser, and clothes in the closet. The walls are painted red, and yellow to show the colors of the family. Narutos' bed has a stuffed fox on it with blue bed sheets, blue pillow, and blue blanket with a small lump under said blanket snoring quite loud.

The door to Naruto's room opened, and walked in Minato. Minato looked around the room, and noticed his son under the covers. He tiptoed near the bed, and once he got close he started tickling Naruto awake. Naruto squirmed trying not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in any longer.

"*laughing* Tou-san *Laugh* stop *laugh* can't *laugh* breathe*" said a naruto in between laughs.

Minato let up on tickling his son, and waited for him to breathe normally. Finally Naruto was breathing normally, and looked at his dad with a pout, but smiled afterwards.

"So why did you wake me up tou-san? Training doesn't start for another two hours" asked a curious Naruto while tilting his head to the side making him look adorable.

"I know, but your mother made breakfast early, and besides we start chakra training today. Since you never accessed your chakra before it will take a while for you to grasp the concept of it which is why we are starting this early today" explained Minato in "sensei mode" as Naruto called it to which Naruto nodded, and got ready for the day with his family.

(Kitchen)

Both Minato, and Naruto arrived to eat breakfast with their wife/mother. They love her cooking, and always praise her which makes her blush, and smile for the compliments.

"Kaa-chan!" shouted our hero, and ran towards his mother who crouched down, and opened her arms wide ready to hug her son to death. They gave each a deep, warming hug, and let go with Kushina giving her sochi a kiss on the cheek.

They sat down at the table, and ate a healthy breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice while talking about Minato's, and Kushina's academy, and genin days. After breakfast the family of three cleaned up their dishes, and headed towards the compounds training ground.

(Training grounds)

The family arrived, and Naruto turned to his parents ready to train.

"Ok Naru-chan time to begin your chakra training. First I'll explain what chakra is. Chakra is the energy inside of everyone in the shinobi world. It consists of spiritual, and physical energy. Combine both of them to make chakra. Since this will be your first time we want you to sit in the lotus position, and put your hands in the ram sign, and try to feel out your chakra, and then pull it out of you as much as you can" explained Kushina.

Naruto did as his mother instructed, and at first he didn't feel anything which made him a little bit sad since he wanted to get it on his first try to make his parents proud. They saw his sad look, and guessed that he wanted to make them proud by getting it on his first try which made them smile a bit since he is working hard not just for himself, but also for them. Both parents gave him words of encouragement, and after a few minutes Naruto was able to feel his chakra, and pull it out.

A bright blue light shined around Naruto as he pulled his chakra, and it just kept on getting brighter. Both parents stood there with gaping mouths, and comical looking at how powerful their sons chakra is. They snapped out of their stupor in time to notice Naruto is still going.

"Naruto! you can stop now!" yelled out Minato while covering his eyes due to the intensity of the chakra.

Naruto heard his father, and stopped channeling his chakra. Afterwards he fell back onto his butt, and felt tired. Kushina walked up to Naruto, and picked him up, and cradled him into her arms.

"Oh Naru-chan that was a lot of chakra you pulled out more than your father, and I at your age. You will be a powerful shinobi in the future , but for now let us get you to take a nap since you you exhausted yourself" said Kushina while making her son in his tired state smile, and snuggle into her warmth.

'Incredible such chakra, looks like we will need to intensify his training due to such chakra reserves. I'll ask Kushina if she could teach him the shadow clone jutsu later on in his training' thought a proud Minato as he walked back into the house where his wife, and son just entered.

(Narutos' room)

Kushina dropped Naruto into his room, and covered him up with the blanket, and kissed his forehead before she walked out the room, and closed the door.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto's consciousness awoke in his mind, and looked around to notice it was in a beautiful meadow with flowers, and trees with a full moon out.

'Where am I?" thought Naruto with curious eyes. Last thing he remembered was learning to access his chakra with his parents, and fell asleep in his mom's arms afterwards. He walked around the meadow into he came up to a den with a piece of paper at the top saying "seal" on it. He walked up to the den with a bit of cautiousness, and called out

"H-hello is anyone in there?

At first there was nothing until a pair of red slitted eyes came into view from the darkness. A voice boomed out from the den which sounded deep.

**"So my jailor finally decided to greet me with his presence"**

As Naruto thought of what to say in return to the voice his thoughts were going a mile a minute.

'Jailor? What does the voice mean? I know for a fact I'm inside my home with mom, and dad. I fell asleep after unlocking my chakra so this must be my mindscape, and the only thing I could think of that would reside in my mind is-" he thought as his eyes opened wide as saucers, and said in a whisper "Kyuubi no yoko" which the voice heard.

**"So my jailor knows who I am. I'm **_**Honored**_**" said the now revealed kyuubi no yoko with sarcasm as it said honored while walking out into view.**

When kyuubi came into view he thought he would see a humongous fox towering over him, but what came out will always be engrained into his memory. A very young beautiful girl who looked to be 17-18 years old that seemed to be 5'6 with long red hair a shade darker than his mothers with a heart shaped face, beautiful dark blue slitted eyes, slight pouted red lips that looked natural, dd-cup breast, curvaceous waist, a small toned stomach, and long legs that look like they could go on forever while wearing a beautiful Chinese style dress that was red, dark black heels, and to top it off has two fox ears on her head, and nine red tails coming out from the back of her dress.

'Oh my god she is beautiful' thought Naruto with a huge blush, but what he didn't know was that he said that out loud, and kyuubi was able to hear it. The kyubbi blushed to the compliment since she knew it was genuine, and heartfelt with honesty since all the men she walked by in makai always leered at her, and just wanted to get into the demon queens pants. She decided to tease Naruto a bit.

The kyuubi struck a seductive pose, and said **"Like what you see Naruto-kun" **and to Naruto the voice sounded so heavenly, and melodic that he had a hard time speaking.

Kyuubi enjoyed the fact she made a young boy completely speechless, but she knew it was time to get serious, and spoke to her jailor.

"So what brings you here Naruto-kun?" asked kyuubi with that melodic voice of hers, but was also very commanding at the moment.

Naruto finally got out of his stupor, and spoke "I apologize kyuubi-sama if I am bothering you, but I came here unconsciously since I exhausted myself unlocking my chakra this morning"

**Ah I see. So you were the reason I was able to awaken properly. I felt a high chakra reserve fall over me, and disrupt a genjutsu. I thank you for that, but to be able to disrupt the genjutsu over me casted by an **_**Uchiha from**_** five years ago is incredible" **she said with venom in her voice at saying Uchiha.

Naruto blinked a few times to process what she just said. 'If what she saying is true then that means she didn't mean to attack the village, and an Uchiha was the cause of the attack, and the death of my family the first time' thought Naruto with hardened eyes.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in curiosity since she was trying to figure out why his eyes hardened, but also started to look him over. Naruto was atleast 5' kind of tall for a five year old. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle while showing the little muscle he starting to gain, dark blue anbu pants with dark yellow lightning strikes on the side of them, and dark blue shinobi sandals.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto finally spoke "Kyuubi-sama if what you say is true then why not try to escape my body, and kill the Uchiha that caused you to be sealed for a third time" asked Naruto while tilting his head to the side.

**'Kawaii!'** she thought, but cleared her throat as she decided to speak.

**"I could do that Naruto-kun, but as a demon, and queen of said demons we have morals, and that is to never harm an innocent child. Also I don't want to kill my cute jailor, and even if I was able to escape without killing you it would take me a few years to reform, and then I would have to look for the Uchiha who knows where since he was wearing a spiral mask with one eye hole, and black robes with red clouds on them" **she explained in her melodic voice.

"I-I see" he said with a small blush since she called him cute.

"Kyuubi-sama if I may ask a question?" he asked.

**"You just did, but you may ask another" **She said with a giggle.

That caused Naruto to laugh a bit as well, and smile at her adorable laugh. 'Wait! Adorable!' he thought while a small blush crept onto his face.

Kyuubi heard his laugh, and thought it was cute, and had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks as she saw the smile directed at her.

"I know this is rude to ask now since we have been speaking for a while, but was is your name?" he asked with curiosity.

Kyuubi widened her eyes a bit since no one except the old man, and her siblings knew her name, and no one in makai or her previous two jailors asked for her name. She smiled s true smile towards her now favorite, and cute jailor, and said **"Natsumi no yoko is my name"**

Naruto smiled at the name, and said "Natsumi-chan huh. A beautiful name for the most beautiful queen in the world" he said with a bright smile which caused Natsumi to blush hard because he once again called her beautiful with honesty in his voice, and adding the "-chan" suffix to her name.

The two spoke more learning about the other, and were having fun just being in the others presence. During their conversation Naruto told her about his life, and what has happened since then. She was of course sad, shocked, and surprised that not only did the villagers harm him because of her, the three goddesses were so fed up with his life that they brought his family back, and claimed him as their mate which she felt a bit jealous about until Naruto told her he won't mate with them until he gets to know them better in the future which raised her hopes of being with her jailor sometime in the future.

"Natsumi-chan as much as I don't want to leave you right now, but how do I get out of here I think it's time I wake up" he asked soothingly without trying to hurt her feelings.

Natsumi smiled at Naruto knowing that he didn't want to hurt her feelings by leaving, but knew it was time he woke up.

**"It's ok Naruto-kun I understand, and besides we have made contact we can speak to each other telepathically from your mind now, and you can enter here whenever you want. In order to leave though you just will yourself to leave that's all" **she said while a bit sad he is leaving.

Naruto got up to leave, but before he did he hugged Natsumi, and subconsciously gave her a kiss on the cheek, and yelled out "Bye Natsumi-chan!" and left the mindscape without noticing Natsumi's smile, and huge blush while holding her cheek.

**"Bye Naru-kun" **she said in a bit of a daze.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto woke up with a yawn, and smile while thinking about the nice time he had with Natsumi, and realized it was already one in the afternoon.. He headed downstairs for lunch, and to continue his training with his parents for the rest of the adternoon. He also decided to tell his parents about his meeting with Natsumi, and he knows now that the up, and coming years will be very interesting.

(Well there goes chapter two for the ultimate ninja. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next time will be a time skip, and the start of the academy. Read, favorite, follow, review, and whatever else it is you can do. Happy holidays. *Leaves in a water shunshin with lightning around the dedges*)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys it is I reaper here again with another chapter of The Ultimate Ninja. This is my second story, and I can't believe it's more popular than my first story Storm Rangers Of Konoha. This story has 97 follows, and 122 favorites, and so far 27 reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking this story so much. Now before we get to the story I just wanted to say that this story will be a short but long one. It will be about 30 or more chapters. One more thing I will not be putting the key that designates who is speaking, and what not since you all should know it by now. Now let us begin, and remember I don't own Naruto or anything else that is in this story)

Chapter three: Hyuuga incident, and start of the academy

(Three years later)

It has been three long years since Naruto met Natsumi no yoko. He also told his family, and extended family about her, and everyone was surprised to find out that THE kyubbi no yoko was not only a woman, but a very beautiful one at that which made the males groan, and the women smile knowing that it's a woman in such a high position. They all went into Narutos' mindscape to meet her, and they thought she would be terrifying, but were gaping like fish when she apologized, and cried for killing innocent people at the time when she was not herself, but she also told then she will kill anyone that harms her Naruto which everyone said in unison "Get in line", and since then everyone has been getting along.

Narutos' training has been stepped up like crazy when Minato asked Kushina if they could use the shadow clone training. That made her have a mad glint in her eye, and when Naruto looked at her he could swear he saw the shinigami behind her smiling (Remember no one knows their names yet since they never told his parents their names, and when urd is summoned she looks like she does in the anime of naruto a ghostly apparition). His Clone training consisted of making 500 shadow clones. The first 100 clones were doing chakra exercises like tree walking, water walking, kunai spinning, and senbon balancing. The next 100 were doing taijutsu training with his father. Another hundred were doing Fuinjutsu training with his mother. Another hundred were doing ninjutsu, and elemental manipulation training with ANBU operative Inu . Kakashi Hatake. 50 were doing weapon training, and strategy with the sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his son Asuma Sarutobi, which the civilian council threw a fit for, but he shut them up with killer intent, and kicking them out of shinobi matters, and his last 50 were doing stealth, and tracking with ANBU operative Neko . Yugao Uzuki while he did all of the physical training which got doubled each time.

He always went to bed like a zombie, but it didn't end there. He was also learning meditation to calm him-self, and control his emotions with Natsumi at night so he can use her chakra in the future. Right now he is only able to use a tails worth, and Natsumi told him that for an eight year old he is controlling more than her other two jailors did at this age. Naruto one day hopes to be powerful enough to leave Konoha with his family, and have peace in the world.

(Uzu-Nami compound)

Today is relaxation for Naruto since he has been training a lot so his parents decided he could have a day off, and just do whatever he wants. Right now he is just in his room studying up on the seals his mother made for him to crack, and decipher. So far he has gotten it right, but he guesses he can chalk that one up to his Uzumaki heritage. Naruto decided it was enough for now, and got up to go to the kitchen. He put on a black t-shirt that showed his developing muscles, and some blue anbu pants with dark blue sandals.

(Kitchen)

Naruto went down the stairs, and passed the living room to head to the kitchen, and once he arrived he saw his mom making some lunch that smelled good.

"Hey Kaa-chan what are you making? He asked curiously.

Kushina turned around, and saw her little handsome boy, and with a smile said "I'm making some scrambled eggs with mashed potatoes, and some iced tea to drink"

"That sounds, and smells good. Ne, Where is tou-san?" he asked looking around for his dad.

"Your father is with the sandaime, Asuma, Kakashi, and Yugao. They are being his security detail since we are having an ambassador from _Kumogakure _here today for treaty negotiations" she said while saying Kumogakure that left a bad taste in her mouth.

Naruto just nodded, and stayed quiet after that knowing that his mom hates kumo for helping destroy Uzushiogakure, and for trying to kidnap her when she was younger, but he knows that she has to stop hating everyone in kumo, because it was the niidaime, and sandaime raikage who caused all that not the current yondaime raikage that his father told him about. Naruto spent more time with his mother talking, and watching some tv show that they enjoy together about a high school detective that was turned into a kid for discovering a crime syndicate so they drugged him hoping he would die, but didn't know he lived, and was turned into a kid again (cyber cookie, and a guest in my authors corner that I will start next chapter before the start of the story who guesses the anime I described)

(Later that night)

The treaty negotiations went alright, but Minato felt like something big was going to happen tonight so he told the sandaime about his instincts, and the sandaime knew to trust Minato on this so he had ANBU do patrols around the village.

A shadowy figure was lurking around the village trying to get past the ANBU patrols he saw. He was told security would be lax, but this was ridiculous. He finally was able to reach his assigned location, and start the task the kumo civilian council gave him.

(Hyuuga main branch compound)

The shadowy figure crept silently through the Hyuuga compound looking for his intended target. He was able to find his target inside her room asleep, and put her in the duffle bag he brought. He soon escaped heading to the forest. After the figure left a branch member came to check up on the heiress of the clan, and once they saw her gone they sounded the alarms, and rushing to tell Hiashi Hyuuga head of the clan.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was in the compound's training ground practicing his taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu katas using clones while he was doing his physical training regimen. He was about to continue when he heard an alarm go off, and saw his father shunshin into the compound while running inside to look for kushina. Naruto was curious why his father was acting so panicky so he followed him.

(Inside the compound)

"Kushina-chan where are you?!" yelled out Minato.

Kushina came rushing to her husbands' side, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Minato-kun what is going on?" she asked looking at Minato in worry.

"Someone has snuck into the Hyuuga's main branch house, and captured the heiress. Everyone has been sent to look for her. Sandaime-sama sent me to come get you so we may find her, but since we are suppose to be dead we are being dressed as ANBU. I have the gear with me in a scroll on my fuinjutsu tattoo on my arm so we can get ready, and head out"

Kushina gasped, and nodded so they rushed upstairs to their room to get dressed into the ANBU gear, and look for the heiress. What they didn't know was that their little boy was eavesdropping on them so he quickly left, and decided to go look for the young girl.

(Konoha streets)

Naruto was running around looking for the kidnapper. 'Damn where the hell is she?' he thought.

**"Naruto-kun calm yourself. You won't be able to find her if your all stressed out" **Natsumi told her container.

'You're right Natsumi-chan. I need to stay calm, and focused. Can you sense where they might be? since I cannot sense chakra very well yet'

**"Yes I can sense them due to the emotions they are emitting. A jonin level chakra reserves with ill intent. Accompanied by genin level chakra reserves with an aura of fear, and confusion. They are headed towards the south gate of the village hurry Naruto-kun"**

Naruto just nodded, and added chakra to his legs, and in a sonic boom was gone to the south gate.

(Konoha south gate)

Naruto arrived at the gate in a few seconds, and saw the shadowy figure with a duffle bag getting close to escape, and ran after him.

"This is great. Kumo will finally have a byakugan" said the figure. Just when the figure was about to leave, a lone boy with piercing blue eyes, sun-kissed spiky blond hair, and a mask covering the other half of his face with a dark red trench coat (Think of the coat dante from devil may cry wears) with a black muscle shirt under it, and black ANBU pants, and dark blue shinobi sandals stood in front of him.

"Move it kid or I will hurt you" said the figure menacingly.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible for you see you kidnapped a citizen of the leaf, and not just any citizen, but the heiress of the Hyuuga clan so you will have to die here for your stupid mistake" said the boy.

The figure let out a little chuckle, and then it started to increase in volume until it became full blown laughter. "Your funny kid, but I guess I'll just put you down forever" said the figure as he put the sack down, and pulled out a kunai, and attacked.

(Play Team rocket battle remix by glitchxcity on youtube)

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and was able to block the attack. The kidnapper was going for a punch, but Naruto blocked with his forearm. Naruto ducked, and was going for an uppercut, but the kidnapper was able to bend his body back, and dodge. The figure stepped back a bit, and went through some handsigns, and yelled out "Lightning style: Lightning canon" and created a ball of lightning in his hand, and fired it towards Naruto.

Naruto went through some handsigns, and was able to substitute with a log. The figure looked around for the boy, and didn't find him anywhere. He thought the boy ran away, and was about to get his prize, but had to jump out of the way from some kunai, and shuriken.

"Ha! You missed you little brat" sneered the kidnapper trying to bait Naruto into a trap, but no one ever came. He was forced to move some more from more shuriken, and kunai, and landed a few feet away from the sack. He figured the boy was done, and stepped forward, but tripped a wire which activated a pitfall trap, and was hung up by tons of ninja wire. (Think of the move Shikamaru does against Hidan, but without the explosive notes)

(End music)

Naruto stepped out of the bushes, and appeared in front of the kidnapper. "It seems like I have finally caught you. Now then tell me who sent you, and why did you try to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress" demanded Naruto.

The figure tried to escape, but was tied up tightly, and couldn't use his arms, but sneered at Naruto, and said "I won't tell you anything. You will just have to kill me"

"*sigh* I didn't want to do it this way, but you leave me no choice" Naruto said with resignation in his voice.

'Natsumi-chan can you help me put fear into him please?' Naruto asked sadistically

Natsumi shuddered at the voice, and made her a bit moist between her legs. **"Sure Naruto-kun send my chakra through your eyes, and stare at him" **she said sweetly.

'Ok, but what will that do?" he asked a bit confused

**"That will make him live his biggest fear, until you cancel the stare. It is like a genjutsu, but because your using my chakra no one can escape it, and it feels real to the one it is being used on, and causes them to lose their mind little by little the longer they are in it or can kill them" she explained**

That made Naruto smile an evil smile. 'That is so evil Sumi-chan, and I like it. I think I'll call it stare of the dammned' (If someone can get a Japanese translation please pm me or a better name) Natsumi is lucky Naruto is not in the seal right now so he couldn't see her blush at her new name.

Naruto channeled a small amount of Natsumi's chakra into his eyes so no one in the village would notice, and stared into kidnappers' eyes, and in a few seconds he started screaming saying to get him out of the small cramped space he is in.

'Well it appears he is afraid of cramped places' Naruto thought

Naruto stopped the stare, and the kidnapper was breathing hard, and was looking at the boy in slight fear.

"Tell me what I want to know or else I will do it again" Naruto said with narrowed piercing blue eyes at the kidnapper.

"I-i-it w-w-was t-t-the c-c-civilian c-c-council from k–k-kumo, a-a-and s-s-some h-h-hyuuga e-e-elders that sent m-me, a-and planned everything w-w-without the raikage's, and Hyuuga's clan headwec consent" the figure said in fear.

"Good now you may die" Naruto said coldly, and stared into the man's eyes with a more powerful stare, and with that the kidnapper died foaming at the mouth, and eyes wide in fear. Naruto walked up to the sack, and freed the girl who was shaking, and had her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked kindly

The girl opened her eyes, and stared into the most beautiful blue eyes that she has ever seen. Naruto looked at the girl, and was mesmerized by her lavender white eyes. They stared at each other for a few more minutes lost in each others' eyes until the girl remembered what the boy had asked her.

"Y-y-yes i-i-I'm f-f-fine n-n-now. T-t-thank y-y-you f-f-for s-s-saving m-m-me" the young girl stuttered out.

"That's good. I'm glad you're alright, and it was no problem saving a very pretty girl like you" said Naruto while putting his hand on her cheek.

Hearing that, and feeling her hero's hands on her face made the girl blush a deep shade of red, and have a smile on her scarlet red face. ' His hands are so soft, and he thinks I'm pretty' she thought.

" A-a-ano m-m-my n-n-name i-i-s H-h-hyuuga H-h-hinata. T-t-thanks a-a-again f-f-for s-s-saving m-m-me" the now named Hinata said shyly, and poking her fingers together.

"That is a beautiful name for such a cute girl. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" he said while shaking her hand.

'Oh my god he is touching my hands!' she thought

They were about to speak some more, but then Hyuuga Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan arrived along with the hokage, and some ANBU.

"Who are you, and why did you take my daughter!" demanded the Hyuuga clan head.

"Hyuuga-sama I am not the one who took your daughter I actually saved her from the kidnapper who is right over there" he said calmly while pointing to the chained up kidnapper.

Everyone looked over, and saw the truth in the young boys words when they saw him tied up. The Hyuuga clan head walked over to the kidnapper, and removed the mask he had covering the lower half of his face to reveal the kumo embassador.

(Three months later, start of the academy)

It has been three months since the Hyuuga incident. There was a huge council meeting to decide the fate of kumo. When kumo found out about the their embassadors death they demanded a Hyuuga main branch member for compensation, but that didn't go over well when the young boy that turned out to be Naruto which shocked everyone on the council said that the kumo civilian council, and some Hyuuga elders conspired the whole thing without anyone else's knowledge for money. Both sides that were accused of course denied everything, but stopped when they sent Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka family, and member of the T&I department used his family's mind walker jutsu to view through the dead embassadors memories, and found proof to what Naruto said.

The konoha house in retaliation demanded kumo hand over a jinchuriki, some lightning jutsu, and 1 million yen. Unfortunately for kumo A the yondaime raikage had to agree so he sent over eight year old Yugito Nii container of the two tailed hell cat along with some jutsu, and the money. The conspirators of both sides were publicly executed in front of their respective villages to show what happens to traitors.

On the bright side of things though the sandaime did not want to make the same mistake he did in revealing Naruto's burden so he persuaded (ordered using killing intent) the council to not reveal Yugito's burden, and Yugito moved in with Naruto, and his two Anbu guards (his parents obviously). Another good thing is that thanks to Naruto the Hyuuga main branch, and side branch came closer together, and also found out that the same elders that were killed were planning to poison the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan that is pregnant with another child, and mother/wife of Hinata, and Hiashi.

Due to everything that happened Naruto gained two new friends in Hinata, and Yugito. Hinata was shy, and a bit soft spoken, but was very kind, and gentle to everyone. Yugito on the other hand has a bit of a fiery temper, and has a thing for sushi like Naruto has for ramen, but none the less all three have fun together. Although for the first month only Yugito, and Hinata hung out because Naruto was grounded for pulling such a stupid stunt, and could've been killed.

(Academy grounds)

Today is the first day of the academy, and all the kids are excited. Naruto is in the same class with his two friends which he is very happy about, also the class is filled with the other clan heirs, heiresses, some civilians.

Naruto(Naruto is wearing the same outfit he had on when he faced the kidnapper) was with his two friends Hinata who is wearing a beautiful lavender kimono that has the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back, and can somehow fight in it very easily, and when asked she said it was comfortable, and felt right, and plush she can hide weapons under it if she wanted, and Yugito (She is wearing the outfit she wears in Ultimate ninja storm 3 without the headband though) standing by with his parents in their ANBU gear, and Hinata's parents with them. He looked over to scope out his future ninja comrades, and would be teammates.

The first one was a boy with a pineapple hair style slouched over looking uninterested wearing a grey shirt with the konoha symbol on the back, dark green pants, and dark blue ninja sandals. This boy is Shikamaru Nara heir to the Nara clan of lazy males, but with high IQ, and the ability to manipulate their shadows in battle.

Next to Shikamaru was a plump brown haired boy wearing a white shirt with the konoha symbol in the front, dark blue pants, and darl green shinobi sandals, and has swirls on his cheeks while eating a bag of chips.. This boy is Choji Akimichi heir to the Akimichi clan of plump people that use their size, and weight for their clan techniques known as the expansion jutsu techniques.

(I'm not describing the rest because I just want to finish for you guys, and post it already so just imagine them wearing their Naruto part one outfits)

The hokage stood up to the podium at the academy grounds, and gave a speech to academy students, and left along with all the parents, and other ninjas that were there. Finally the ninja life will begin for Naruto, and his two friends. will he be able to come out on top, and protect those close to him. Find out next time on The Ultimate Ninja.

(Alright I'm finally finished. I know I should've described the rest, but I got tired, and just decided to finish it so I can concentrate on chapter four for the next few weeks. Now then people have been asking me to put certain people in the harem, and I appreciate, but I already have a few people picked out, but I want you guys to give me a good reason for the final person of your choice. After this note I'm writing the harem on the bottom. Also I know some people might flame over Naruto beating a jonin, but remember he has been training with his parents, a kage, two anbu, and a bijuu so he is pretty strong, and plus he used tactics that the jonin didn't have time to counter because he was in a rush. Please read, favorite, review, and other stuff. )

Harem: Natsumi No Yoko, Ayame Ichiraku(She is a jonin level ninja when cannon starts, and plus there are not much fics with her in it), Hinata Hyuuga, Yugito Nii, Fu, Belldandy(kami), Urd(shinigami, Peorth(Tozi) and Anko. Room for one more only!


End file.
